Business rules are increasingly being captured in web based applications. The complex data stores on which these applications rely are typically hosted on database server systems. The resulting combination is a server-centric set of solutions.
In parallel, rich client applications have become the toolset used to perform the daily tasks of the business workers. These rich client applications are becoming well integrated with each other, raising expectations of seamless integration between business solutions.
Integration of rich client applications with server based business systems is not as seamless as between client applications. Users must switch between systems and between styles of user interaction in order to perform related tasks.
Solutions which allow the users to interact with the server based business systems from within the rich client environment would increase user satisfaction and productivity. Supporting that interaction from multiple client applications would provided added benefit.